Romance pour piano en sol majeur
by Haldira
Summary: Chap 6 en ligne. AVEC TOUTES MES EXCUSES POUR LE RETARD ! En remerciement de tout leurs bons et loyaux services, Athéna fait préparer une grande soirée pour ses chevaliers. Entre préparatifs et taquineries, Saga va tomber sous le charme d’une jeune inconn
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer : Tout les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (ce que je déplore au plus haut point..._

_Source : Saint Seyia_

_Voici un nouvelle Fic qui m'est venue en écoutant une chanson que j'aime particulièrement, je ne vous dis pas le titre car vous le retrouverez dans les prochains chapitres._

_Sachez que vous serez peutêtre amenés à faire évoluer la fic, je vous demanderais certainement quelle option vous préféré pour la suite des chapitres._

_Il faut juste le temps que je pose les bases de la fic (ce qui prendra quatres chapitres) et après ça sera à vous de jouer. A la fin de chaque chapitre vous aurez deux options. Il vous appartiendras de choisir. En espérant que ça vous plaira._

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire cette fic, je tiens à remercier ma Pupuce, Enyo, ma béta lecteuse (comme je l'appelle °) pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux. Cette fic t'est dédiée, elle est pour toi pupuce._

_Maintenant que j'ai fini de bavasser je vous laisse lire :)_

_Bonne lecture._

_-_

La guerre Sainte est à présent finie, Saori Kido en l'honneur de ces Chevaliers à décider d'organiser une réception. Les dieux ayant ramené à la vie tout les Chevaliers morts pour Athéna.

Le sanctuaire était en ébullition pour la préparation de la réception, chacun allait de son coup de main. Les Chevaliers d'argent s'affairaient autour des apprentis pour leur apprendre à bien se tenir (chose qui n'était pas facile vu le laisser aller de ces dernières années).

Les Chevaliers d'or avait pour mission de faire réparer leurs temples et de les rendre le plus présentable possible pour la masse d'invités qui allait passer dedans. Ce « passage » n'avait pas fait l'unanimité parmi les chevaliers d'or, mais il fallait convenir que c'était le chemin le plus court jusqu'au palais du grand pope si on ne voulait pas montrer les passages secrets à tout les invités.

Chacun y allait de sa touche de ménage et de décoration.

Les bronzes quand à eux avait pour mission d'aller chercher les invités à l'aéroport. Pas moins d'une centaine d'invités étaient attendus, bien sur la Princesse de Polaris, ses guerriers divins, sa sœur, Julian Solo et ses généraux comptaient parmi les invités de marque de la réception.

Saga était le seul Chevalier d'or à faire exception au grand nettoyage de son temple. En effet assurant aussi la fonction de grand Pope il était de son devoir de s'affairer en son palais. C'était donc Kanon son jumeau qui faisait l'intérim en son temple. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas plus que ça. Bien sûr il avait quelque peu « ronchonné » mais c'était plus pour la forme que sur le fond même de cette mission. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se trouver au sanctuaire en paix avec son frère, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Saga était un homme d'affaire hors pair et menait le « combat » de tout les jours d'une main de maître. Saori avait tellement été impressionnée par sa gestion durant le temps ou il avait été grand Pope à l'insu de tous, qu'elle avait tenu à ce qu'il reprenne ces fonctions. Les autres chevaliers n'émirent aucune objection car aucun d'entre eux ne se voyait vraiment Grand Pope. Pas même Ayoros, qui dans un premier temps, avait été pressenti à ce poste. M4ais il avait répondu qu'il ne pensait pas être à la « hauteur » de cette mission.

Les préparatifs avait cessés pour le week-end. En effet tout le monde commençait à être à bout de nerf et les « travaux » n'avançaient plus. A cet effet, en ce vendredi soir, tout les chevaliers étaient convoqué au Palais.

Tous étaient là, seuls les principaux protagonistes (Saori et Saga) étaient absents pour le moment.

- A ce que je vois on nous fait venir et ils ne sont même pas capable d'être à l'heure…

Masque de Mort venait de donner le ton, il en avait assez de ce brouhaha incessant et aurait donner n'importe quoi pour un peu de calme, même Shaka réputé inébranlable lors de ses méditations ne supportait plus entendre une mouche voler et s'enfermait souvent dans la bibliothèque du sanctuaire.

- Je te trouve un peu dur, ils vont arriver…

Kanon essayait de calmer son voisin de temple, mais il n'en pensait pas moins, il était vrai que ces derniers temps ils commençait lui aussi à en avoir marre de tout ce bazar.

Des voix de protestations s'élevaient d'un peu partout dans la grande salle quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

Saga et Saori faisaient leur entrée tout en discutant tranquillement de l'événement de la semaine suivante. Saori avait un visage serein et portait un robe blanche (pour ne pas changer). Saga quand à lui avait un visage fatigué et était vêtu d'un costume trois pièce blanc avec une cravate parme.

- Enfin c'est pas trop tôt, on vous attendait plus…

Encore une fois c'était un Masque de Mort au bord de la crise de nerf qui venait de parler.

Saori lui fis un sourire entendu mais Saga n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il venait d'entendre et jeta un regard au cancer qui lui fit comprendre qu'un seul mot de plus et il allait se retrouver dans une autre dimension avant qu'il ai eu le temps de dire « constellation ».

On n'agressait ni la réincarnation d'Athéna, ni un grand Pope fatigué sans raison.

Milo souri en apercevant le regard de Saga et le cancer qui baissait les yeux.

La Princesse pris place sur son trône et le grand Pope s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Le grand Pope et moi-même avons une annonce à vous faire.

Saori venait de parler et le silence ce fit, mis à part quelques chuchotement ici et là.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore nous annoncer comme bonne nouvelle ces deux-là…

Ayora venait de chuchoter à l'oreille de Mü, qui lui souri en répondant « j'ai peur… » et tout deux se prirent des coups de coudes dans les cotes de la part d'Ayoros qui n'aimait pas ce genre comportement.

- Saga je te laisse le soin de faire le point avant de le leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Merci Princesse, nous somme à une semaine de l'événement et je tiens à dire que vous avez tous fait du bon boulot mais il reste encore beaucoup à faire.

Les événements font que vous êtes tous stressés et croyez-moi, je vous comprend. Toutefois la réception sera à la hauteur de vos efforts.

La mise en place de la salle aura lieu vendredi prochain et je souhaiterai la présence de tout le monde pour faire la décoration. Aphrodite et Shaka se chargeront des fleurs, et Camus des sculptures de glace.

Quand aux autres, il faudra s'occuper de la mise en place du banquet, des tables et chaises.

J'aurais aussi besoin de quelques personnes pour aller chercher un piano qui devrait arriver dans la journée de jeudi par avion.

- Un piano ?

C'était Seiya qui n'avait pu retenir cette réflexion. Il n'avait pas vu la soirée comme ça, il ne s'attendait pas à une soirée « cul-cul » comme il les appelait et espérait que l'ambiance serait un peu plus festive.

- Oui un piano Seiya, cela ne te convient pas ?

Le ton de Saga était sans appel, il en coûtait beaucoup à celui qui interrompait ce dernier lorsqu'il parlait.

- Heu… Non, excuse-moi – le chevalier Pégase se grattait derrière la tête et en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire…

- Donc je disait qu'il me faudrait de l'aide pour cette mission. J'ai penser à toi Mü ainsi qu'Aldébaran, vous formez une bonne équipe et qui plus est, vous êtes les seuls disponibles.

Mü allait répliquer qu'il avait autre chose à faire mais du s'en abstenir. Et ruminait intérieurement, il se demandait quant-il aller pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement de Kiki. Ce n'est pas que ça lui manquait particulièrement mais il ne voulait pas le laisser s'en occuper seul. Il savait bien que cela ne rapportait jamais rien de bon.

Saga continua ainsi pendant encore quelques dizaines de minutes et même Ayoros essaya de réprimer un bâillement qui pointait. Son frère ne s'empêcha pas cependant de le lui faire remarquer et par la même occasion de se faire « chambrer ». Le Sagittaire fini par admettre que ça commençait à faire long et qu'il souhaitait rentrer dans son temple et se reposer.

Des petits groupes se formaient dans la salle chuchotant dans leur coin en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer du Grand Pope. Mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe et voyait bien l'attention se relâcher. Il échangea un cour dialogue mental avec Saori et poursuivi ainsi.

- Bien puisque tout le monde à l'air de vraiment apprécier ce que je dis, la bonne nouvelle n'est plus d'actualité et vous pouvez vous en retourner chez vous.

Le ton de Saga était froid et sec, lui aussi était fatigué et lui aussi souhaitait que tout cela se termine, mais après tout c'était aussi pour eux que tout cela avait été organisé, et lui plus que quiconque travaillait sur ce projet jour et nuit et ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher.

A ces mots le silence se fit. Plus personne n'osait respirer de crainte d'une représailles à la manière Saga.

Celui-ci sourit en voyant le résultat de son action et se rassit sur son trône regardant les autres de haut. Saori de son coté de disait rien, comprenant des deux cotés se qu'ils pouvaient ressentir et ne voulant prendre parti. Elle ne devait pas remettre en cause l'autorité du Grand Pope et plaignant les autres chevaliers, mais elle ne voulait pas frustrer les autres chevaliers en se mettant du coté de Saga.

Un silence palpable régnait dans la salle quand Saga estima que ce dernier avait assez duré, il repris la parole.

- Je vois que j'ai toute votre attention à présent.

Il parlait lentement, pensant chaque mot et essayant de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières du moment. Le premier qui dirait quoi que ce soit risquait de souffrir grandement.

- Ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que le Week-end approchant, vous pouvez en disposer comme bon vous semble. Je tiens juste à ce que vous soyez présent et disponible lundi matin à 9 h 00. Je ne tolèrerais aucun retard de votre part.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Saori qui n'avait rien à rajouter et poursuivi ainsi.

- Pendant ce week-end j'aimerai que vous vous reposiez. Bien que cela ne me regarde en rien, je sens que vous êtes tous à bout de nerf comme moi. Nous avons tous besoin de nous changer les idées… Donc ceux qui le voudrons pourrons rentrer chez eux le pourrons. Si d'autres veulent rester ici, je ne m'y oppose pas tant que ça ne dérange pas le travail des serviteurs.

L'annonce de la nouvelle fut accueilli avec joie et tout le monde allait de son petit commentaire personnel.

Shiryu très pragmatique posa une question.

- A partir de quand cela prend il effet, Grand Pope ?

- Dès maintenant, je ne vous retiens pas. Vous êtes libres de vos mouvements.

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Mais elle-est aussi valable pour toi ?

- Kanon j'aimerai bien que tu écoutes quand je parle. Oui c'est aussi valable pour moi.

- On va pouvoir enfin passer du temps ensembleça commencait à me manquer tu sais, tu veux partir ?

- Non je vais rester ici, on ne sait jamais si on a besoin de moi. Mais je passerai volontier du temps avec toi.

Les deux frères allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver. La salle se vidait petit à petit… seul restait à présent Saori et Saga.

- Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir tout dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai pas vraiment senti dans le moment propice pour parler de tout ça. Et puis, ils s'en apercevront d'eux-mêmes la semaine prochaine.

- C'est un point de vu non négligeable que tu as là.

- Merci, enfin j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire n'importe quoi pendant ce week-end. Connaissant certains, je crains le pire…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ils sauront se contrôler. Fais leur confiance.

- Vous avez raison princesse. Je ne voudrais pas vous manquez de respect mais je vais aller me reposer un peu, ils m'ont épuiser tous. Qu'allez-vous faire pendant ces deux jours ?

- Je vais aller au Japon.J'ai quelques petites choses à régler à la Fondation...

- Pensez à vous reposer.

- Si tu me promets d'en faire de même, je n'y vois pas d'objection.

- C'est une activité qui va me prendre au moins tout le dimanche.

Saga et Saori se quittèrent sur ces dernières paroles et la princesse parti pour l'aéroport. Le Grand Pope quant à lui, se changea en revêtant un survêtement sport et descendit retrouver son frère.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer : Tout les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (ce que je déplore au plus haut point...)_

_Source : Saint Seyia_

_Voici un nouvelle Fic qui m'est venue en écoutant une chanson que j'aime particulièrement, je ne vous dis pas le titre car vous le retrouverez dans les prochains chapitres._

_Sachez que vous serez peut-être amenés à faire évoluer la fic, je vous demanderais certainement quelle option vous préféré pour la suite des chapitres._

_Il faut juste le temps que je pose les bases de la fic (ce qui prendra quatres chapitres) et après ça sera à vous de jouer. A la fin de chaque chapitre vous aurez deux options. Il vous appartiendras de choisir. En espérant que ça vous plaira._

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire cette fic, je tiens à remercier ma Pupuce, Enyo, ma béta lecteuse (comme je l'appelle °) pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux. Cette fic t'est dédiée, elle est pour toi pupuce._

_**RAR :**_

_**Enyo85** : Tu en sera la première informée si il doit y avoir du Yaoi dans ma fic ou non, ça ne dépendra pas totalement de moi mais des choix des autres ;)... enfin comme toujours tu le lire en avant première ... Merci pour tout._

_**Alexia** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Pour ta demande, je pense que ceux qui liront ta review en prendrons note, je ne pense pas en faire une comme ça car j'ai déjà quelques fic en cours et j'aimerai les continuées. Mais ne t'inquiète pas quelqu'un la fera surement. Encore merci._

**_Misaoshi_** : _Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ta review._

_Maintenant je vous laisse lire :) - Chap 2_

_Bonne lecture._

Tout en descendant vers son temple, Saga croisait les différents chevaliers d'or sur son chemin. Il les invita alors à venir prendre l'apéritif du soir chez lui, si bien sûr le cœur leur en disait.

Arrivé chez lui il se dirigeât vers la cuisine où il était certain de trouver son frère.

- Alors prêt pour un long week-end de tranquillité ?

- Si je suis prêt ? Ca fait des semaines que je n'attends plus que ça... Le sanctuaire est en effervescence depuis des jours et des jours, je n'en peux plus ! Ca n'arrête pas...

- Et encore les invités ne sont pas arrivés...

- Pardon ?

Kanon venait d'ouvrir en grand les yeux et laissa tomber la tasse qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Attends, tu veux dire quoi par "les invités ne sont pas arrivés" ?

- Et bien qu'ils ne sont pas arrivés, tout simplement.

- Ce mec là me prend pour un idiot... - Kanon parlait plus pour lui que pour Saga mais cela fit sourire son frère...

- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que quelques personnes vont dormir au sanctuaire la semaine prochaine. C'est une idée de Saori et je ne m'y suis pas opposé voilà tout.

- Comment ça, tu ne t'y es pas opposé ? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il va y avoir des civils qui vont venir ici, ils vont mettre leur nez partout ! Il va falloir changer nos habitudes... Mais les autres sont-ils au courant au moins ?

Le Grand Pope secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non à part toi, moi et la Princesse, personne d'autre n'est au courant et j'aimerai que tu gardes le secret jusqu'à lundi. Tout le monde à un peu de liberté et je n'aimerai pas que ça soit gâché par quoi que se soit. Bien que je sois censé être moi aussi en vacances, c'est plus un ordre qu'une faveur que je te demande.

- Je n'avais pas compris...

- Kanon, s'il te plaît.

- Bon d'accord d'accord. Je ne dirai rien à personne, je garderai le secret.

- Quel secret - Milo venait de faire son apparition et bien entendu avait surpris la fin de la conversation.

- Si on te le disait, ça ne serait plus un secret. En plus, tu sais très bien que dans l'heure qui suit toute la Grèce serait au courant.

Saga lui avait répondu sur le ton de la plaisanterie, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

- Certes oui, mais si tu ne me le dis pas, tu risques de m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à que je le sache...

- Essayerais-tu de me faire peur ?

- Tout à fait.

- Bien je prends le risque, mais attends-toi à ce que je ne me laisse pas faire.

- Ca me conviens.

Milo lui donna une bonne vieille bourrade avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Thé, café, chocolat... Madeleine ?

- Un bon café bien serré, la soirée risque d'être longue... - le regard de Milo était dirigé vers Saga qui ne pris même pas la peine de tourner la tête pour comprendre que le scorpion allait mettre sa menace à exécution et qu'il n'allait pas avoir un week-end tranquille. Mais ça lui manquait tellement qu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Peu à peu les chevaliers arrivaient et Saga qui n'avait pas pris à la peine d'avertir Kanon, lui promit de se plier à ces quatre volontés jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Décidément il attaquait fort. Tout d'abord Milo qui promettait de le coller, ensuite son frère… Mais jusqu'où irait-il comme ça ?

La soirée se déroulait bien, l'entente était bonne et on parlait de tout et n'importe quoi. Au milieu de la nuit, Masque de Mort émit l'idée de sortir en ville, plus précisément d'aller en boîte. Quelques-uns uns comme Mü et Shaka n'étaient pas partant alors ils s'éclipsèrent pour rentrer dans leurs temples respectifs.

- Toujours autant coincé ces deux là... Bon alors on y va...

- Pas dans cette tenue là, ils ne te laisseront jamais entrer.. - Aphrodite n'avait pas tord et chacun rentra dans son temple afin de se changer. Le rendez-vous fut donné à l'entrée du sanctuaire une heure plus tard.

A l'arrivée il ne restait plus que Saga, Kanon, Masque de Mort, Aphrodite, Camus, Ayora, Shura et Milo qui arrivait en courant au grand damne de Saga qui avait espéré que ce dernier l'oublie.

- Désolé mais je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais.

- C'est à dire ta tête - plaisanta Masque de Mort

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dépité du scorpion qui ne l'avait pas vu venir; lui-même fini par se joindre à l'hilarité du groupe.

Les compagnons partirent en voiture en ville (ndbl : Et c'est là que la bêta demande un dessin… Tous ces chevaliers dans une bagnole pourrie pour le trajet…) et entrèrent dans la boite, s'asseyant à une table proche de la piste de danse.

Milo et Masque de Mort allant chercher les boissons, les autres en profitèrent pour regarder les gens danser en se demandant lequel d'entre eux ferait le premier pas pour y aller.

Milo revint et posa les verres sur la table, s'assit à coté de Saga et passa sa main sur sa jambe remontant jusque son entrejambe. Saga surpris par tant d'intimité sursauta et manqua de peu de tomber de son pouf pour se rattraper à Ayora qui était à coté de lui.

- Milo je vais...

- Saga je sais qu'on est la pour se détendre mais un peu de tenue tout de même... - Ayora se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Milo faisait une tête d'ange au possible. Mais les autres n'était pas dupe et avait bien vu le jeu insistant de ce dernier envers le gémeau.

- Milo si tu nous expliquais... - Aphrodite curieux comme tout voulait savoir et ça lui démangeait depuis de début de la soirée de demander. L'occasion était rêvée.

- Saga à un secret qu'il ne veut pas me dire et je lui ai promis de ne pas le lâcher tant que je ne saurais pas. Peu importe les moyens employés.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire me sauter dessus...

- Et moi, il à promit de faire mes quatre volontés jusqu'à demain matin.

- Et bien Saga je ne te savais pas si aventurier.

- Moi non plus - soupira ce dernier.

La discussion allait bon train entre les chevaliers pour savoir comment faire craquer Saga. Le concerné était d'ailleurs absorber par la piste de danse. Il semblait envoûté par la jeune fille qui était au milieu. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, quelques chose en elle l'attirait mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.

Les autres se rendirent compte de l'absence "psychique" de leur compagnon et décidèrent de lui "monter un plan". Avec la promesse qu'il avait fait à son frère, il serait obliger de s'y prêter.

Masque de Mort se leva de table et alla voir le Disc-Jockey qu'il connaissait bien, lui glissa quelques mots et ce dernier acquiesça.

En revenant à table, il leur confirma que de son coté s'était OK.

C'était maintenant à Kanon de jouer son rôle.

- Tu baves..

- hm mm…

- Saga

- C'est d'accord.

Le grand pope qui ne prêtait pas attention à ce que disaient ces compagnons répondait à coté de la plaque et ce fut Camus qui le réveilla en jetant un vent froid.

- Hey ! Mais ça ne va pas ?

- Tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on dit.

- Et que disiez vous de si intéressant ?

- Que tu serais incapable d'aller voir cette fille pour aller lui demander de danser avec toi.

- Bien évidemment que je ne vais pas le faire... Et pourquoi est-ce que j'irai faire une chose pareille ?

- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de la reluquer depuis tout à l'heure…

- C'est faux !

- C'est ça… En tout cas moi je te dis que tu va y aller et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser ! Dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Mais enfin c'est stu...

- SAGA !

Les voix étaient unanimes et le Grand Pope se leva en soupirant.

- Vous êtes désespérants.

Il se dirigeât vers la piste de danse et s'approcha de la jeune fille, se demandant comment diable allait-il bien pouvoir lui demander de laisser la personne avec qui elle était en train de danser pour faire la même chose avec lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière espérant que ces compagnons changent d'avis mais tous avait le regard braqué sur lui.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la piste et s'avança vers la jeune fille. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. De toute sa hauteur il dominait le garçon qui l'accompagnait et gênait aussi la vue à ces compères. Il s'était placer de manière à ce qu'ils ne voient que son dos et non ce qu'il leur disait, ni leur façon de réagir.

A la surprise de tous, le garçon quitta la piste le sourire aux lèvres et salua les chevaliers quant il passa à coté de leur table.

Le DJ qui avait repéré Saga sur la piste aux cotés d'une fille, lança une série de slow, parlant au micro.

- Maintenant un peu de douceur, commençant par Robbie Williams et "She's the one" en l'honneur de Saga et de sa douce.

La chanson démarra et le Grand Pope qui c'était figé sur place enlaça sa compagne dans un tendre slow. Cette dernière semblait appréciée.

Les Golds Saints présents étaient morts de rire à la table à la vue de la réaction de Saga et regrettèrent de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment.

- Alors comme ça vous vous appelez Saga… Enchantée.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mais je ne connais pas votre prénom.

- Je vous le dirais à la fin de la danse, j'aime à entretenir le mystère autour de moi...

La jeune fille avait une voix cristalline qui ne laissait pas le chevalier indifférent. Son visage était doux, ses traits fins, son petit nez court, ses lèvres fines, ses pommettes poudrées simplement sur une peau nacrée blanche... Surmonté de grands yeux ambrés expressifs, sa longue chevelure ondulée tombant avec grâce sur ses reins.

Il observait le moindre détail de son visage, lui souriant, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Les chansons se succédaient et ils continuaient à danser sous les regards ébahis des autres qui n'en revenaient pas. Ils se seraient plutôt attendus à ce que le Grand Pope se prenne un râteau des plus phénoménal. Décidément l'effet escompté n'était pas réussi…

Au bout d'une demi-heure ils quittèrent la piste à cause du départ de la jeune fille. Une fois arrivée devant la table de ses amis, la jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du gémeau en lui soufflant son prénom. Elle s'appelait Ambre.

Le garçon qui dansait avec elle au début serra la main du Grand Pope, lui glissant un papier avec une adresse dessus. Celle d'un hôtel.

Les autres sifflèrent à la vue de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Seul Milo parut frustrer de la scène.

Saga leur signala que s'il trouvait celui qui lui avait fait le coup du DJ, il allait le tuer de ses propres mains après lui avoir ôté tous ses sens et avant de le jeter dans une autre dimension. Mais personne ne se dénonça et pour cause, ils étaient tous complices dans cette histoire. Ils finirent par rentrer au sanctuaire pour un restant de nuit de repos bien méritée.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain le réveil fut difficile dans le temple des gémeaux. Les deux frères avaient partagés le même lit et étaient affalés l'un sur l'autre, au point que seul leur mère aurait pu différencier les parties du corps appartenant à leur propriétaire respectif.

Saga et Kanon étaient des jumeaux parfaitement identiques. Tant morphologiquement, physiquement que dans leurs voix. Seul leurs yeux pouvaient faire la différence. En effet Kanon avait les yeux légèrement plus grands que ceux de Saga. Et encore il fallait être expert pour s'en apercevoir. Saori elle-même s'était trompée plus d'une fois en les voyant ensemble.

Les jumeaux s'amusaient souvent de cette situation, ils l'avaient fait souvent dans leurs jeunesses.

Pousses-toi ! Tu prends tout le lit.

Grrrrrrrrr

Kanon, n'ayant jamais été du matin était plutôt grognon au réveil, prit un oreiller et le balança en direction de la voix. Et Saga reçu le projectile en pleine tête. Lui qui était encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil venait à présent de se réveiller pleinement.

Il tira la couette de manière à en avoir le plus possible, laissant son frère en proie aux morsures du froid matinal (bien qu'en Grèce il fasse relativement chaud).

Saga la couette...

Mummmmmm

Saga jouait parfaitement son rôle et lança à son tour l'oreiller dans la tête de son frère, tentant de l'expulser du lit. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. S'en suivi une bataille d'oreiller, de couette et de tout ce qu'ils leur tombaient sous la main. La bataille se poursuivi jusque dans la salle de bain, qui devint pour le coup une piscine Olympique. Mais le champ de bataille n'allait pas s'arrêter là, le reste du temple en pris pour son grade également. En passant de la cuisine au salon jusque l'entrée.

Kanon poursuivait un Saga en caleçon à travers tout le temple. Tous deux trempés jusqu'aux os courraient à présent en direction du premier temple du sanctuaire où ils effectuèrent une glissade phénoménale sur le sol en marbre s'arrêtant devant la colonne de l'entrée du temple.

A cet endroit là se trouvait une bonne partie des chevaliers d'or et de bronze qui interrompirent leurs discutions quand les protagonistes arrivèrent, mort de rire, sur leurs derrières l'un encastré dans l'autre.

Seiya fut le premier à prendre un fou rire en voyant un Saga en caleçon, trempé avec des plumes blanches dans les cheveux, ainsi qu'un Kanon lui aussi en caleçon, trempé mais avec de la mousse partout.

Mü lui ne semblait pas apprécier le désordre occasionné dans son temple tout propre. Il fit téléporter un saladier de farine sur la tête des jumeaux.

L'hilarité générale redoubla, même les deux frères ne purent résister à leurs têtes communes.

Les bronzes eurent l'idée d'organiser la "chasse au gémeaux" où, bien sûr, le but étant de s'en prendre aux jumeaux. L'idée fut suivie par tout le monde et le sanctuaire était devenu un immense terrain de jeu où tout le monde y allait de son idée pour mettre le plus de bazar possible.

Saga et Kanon se cachaient désespérément. Pour avoir plus de chance d'éviter leurs compagnons, ils se séparèrent.

Kanon prit la direction des arènes, vers les dortoirs des apprentis, espérant trouver un peu de soutient de leur part.

Saga, lui, prit la direction de la plage. Une fois arrivé, il vérifia que ces compagnons ne s'y trouvaient pas. Il reprit son souffle, penché en avant, les mains posées sur ces genoux, rigolant encore de cette matinée de folie.

Un rire féminin retenti non loin du Grand Pope et ce dernier se redressa de toute sa hauteur, reprenant un air sérieux et confiant pour voir d'où venait ce rire. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille qui semblait s'amuser de le voir ainsi.

Elle portait une robe blanche à fleurs, des lunettes de soleil teinté, elle avait la peau nacré blanche et la voix douce... Mais oui c'est elle c'est...

Je ne pensais pas vous voir dans cette posture (NDA : qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être à sa place :-p )

Une pointe de rouge monta au visage de Saga qui réprimanda aussitôt ce sentiment de gène et montra un visage digne et sûr de lui.

Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'une fille me verrait ainsi - plaisanta t-il.

La jeune fille sentie le rose lui monter aux joues, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le corps pratiquement nu de l'homme devant elle. Il était grand, musclé, quelques cicatrices restaient blanches sur sa peau malgré son teint mate, ses longs cheveux bleus recouvrant une bonne partie de son dos. Sans compter ses magnifiques yeux semblables à des saphirs. Elle le regardait à présent dans les yeux et ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Saga ne cherchait pas non plus de son coté à rompre le contact. Une sorte de paix s'installait en lui, lui faisant oublier ce qu'il était. Sa vie, son passé, ses fonctions qui lui pesaient souvent.

Il s'approcha d'elle, son regard plongé dans le sien. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs deux visages. L'instant était magique comme si rien d'autre n'existait ou ne pouvait exister en ces lieux, où plus rien n'avait d'importance.

C'est à cet instant précis où leurs visages allaient s'approcher que Kanon apparu en courant et criant à l'attention de son frère.

Saaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggaaaaaaaaaa !

Arrivé près d'eux il se reprit.

Oups… Pardon de vous déranger - un immense sourire ornait son visage.

Saga se retourna vivement lui faisant face.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Oh mais je ne crois rien, je vois

Saga venait d'être prit sur le fait (enfin presque). Il détestait se savoir dans ce genre de situation ou il ne contrôlait pas ce qui se passait et se réfugiait derrière une froideur et un tempérament hautain.

Et tu n'as rien vu du tout.

Doucement, je n'ai rien dis. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais si tu veux le faire, fait-le vite. Ils arrivent. Et ils ont dit "pas de quartier, tout le monde y passe". On se demande encore je suis arrivé jusqu'ici entier.

Je n'ai rien à faire. Et que proposes-tu, toi qui as toujours de bonnes idées.

Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui à commencer en me réveillant ce matin !

Et toi qui m'as lancé un coussin sur la tête !

Et toi qui m'as piqué la couette et re-lancer l'oreiller !

Et toi qui m'as arrosé dans la salle de bain !

Et toi qui m'as poursuivi avec la serviette mouillée !

Les deux frères se criaient dessus, et la jeune fille rigolait à les entendre parler ainsi. Cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Si vous avez une solution, faites vites. Je vois des personnes qui arrivent en courant.

Les jumeaux se figèrent sur place et commencèrent à partir en courant à toutes jambes.

T'as bien dis par de quartier.

Oui pourquoi ?

Saga ne répondit pas, faisant demi-tour et courant vers la jeune fille et l'attrapa par le poignet.

Dépêches-toi ! - hurla Kanon.

Vous me faites confiance ?

Puis-je ?

Je vous promets qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas à vous.

Je vous suis.

Saga tira sa partenaire par le poignet tous deux courant le plus vite possible pour rejoindre Kanon. Le trio prit la fuite à toute jambe mais les autres gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain. Une conversation mentale s'en suivi entre les gémeaux.

_- Elle nous ralentit._

_- Je ne la laisserai pas. Ils l'ont vu avec nous, ils ne la laisseront pas tranquille._

_- Bien alors allez-y, je vais les ralentir._

_- Kanon, non ne fais pas l'andouille._

_- Si tu veux un peu de tranquillité il faut que tu leur échappe, tu le mérite._

_- Mais enfin on peut y arriver sans ça._

_- Crois-tu vraiment ?_

_- En vérité non._

_- Bien alors prenez du bon temps tous les deux._

_- Kanon_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Merci._

_- Saga_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Sois pas en retard lundi._

_- Kanon_

_- Quoi encore ?_

_- Tu es une andouille._

_- Saga_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Merci pour l'andouille._

La conversation se termina ainsi. Saga avait comprit que son frère voulait le protéger pour lui laisser la tranquillité qu'il n'aurait pas s'il était resté au sanctuaire pendant le week-end.

Kanon stoppa net sa course pour faire face aux arrivants, tandis que Saga et Ambre continuait leur course folle sur la plage.

Pourquoi s'arrête-t-il ?

C'est trop long à expliquer, continue à courir.

Le couple continua ainsi pendant encore une demi-heure. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant l'hôtel de la jeune fille. A bout de souffle, ils entrèrent dans le hall.

Ils ne passaient pas inaperçus. Elle essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille et lui en caleçon, couvert de plume et de farine.

Le personnel les regardait d'un oeil noir mais personne ne les arrêtèrent. Ce qui étonna Saga.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le comptoir et prit la clé de sa chambre. Elle indiquât qu'ils auraient besoin de vêtements d'homme et qu'il fallait qu'on leur en prépare. Un certain Anh irai les chercher.

Une fois dans la chambre ils allèrent se laver chacun leur tour, en sortant de la douche Saga fut surprit de voir le jeune homme croisé la veille dans la boite dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Que faites-vous là ?

Je viens vous apporter des affaires. Ambre m'a dis que vous en auriez sûrement besoin.

Et vous êtes ?

Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Anh, je suis un ami d'Ambre et vous ?

Saga.

Il avait simplement répondu, comme si son nom imposait le respect. Comme il avait l'habitude au sanctuaire d'apporter respect et crainte à l'entente de celui-ci.

Les deux hommes se jaugeaient. Curieusement Anh ne semblait pas craindre Saga, malgré le fait qu'il plus vieux, plus grand, et plus fort que lui. Les deux hommes s'observaient, Saga avait instinctivement pris une position défensive. Anh quant à lui restait debout détaillant son aîné sans gène, sûr de lui comme si une voix lui disait qu'il ne craignait rien, pas même la fureur de cet homme.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Disclaime**r : Tout les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (ce que je déplore au plus haut point..._

_**Source** : Saint Seyia_

_Voici une nouvelle Fic qui m'est venue en écoutant une chanson que j'aime particulièrement, je ne vous dis pas le titre car vous le retrouverez dans les prochains chapitres._

Sachez que vous serez peut-être amenés à faire évoluer la fic, je vous demanderais certainement quelle option vous préféré pour la suite des chapitres.

Il faut juste le temps que je pose les bases de la fic (ce qui prendra quatre chapitres) et après ça sera à vous de jouer. A la fin de chaque chapitre vous aurez deux options. Il vous appartiendra de choisir. En espérant que ça vous plaira.

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire cette fic, je tiens à remercier ma Pupuce, Enyo, ma béta lecteuse (comme je l'appelle °) pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux. Cette fic t'est dédiée, elle est pour toi pupuce._

_Maintenant que j'ai fini de bavasser je vous laisse lire :)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

C'est à ce moment précis que choisi Ambre pour revenir dans la chambre.

Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance.

Elle souriait et ça voix était fluette, douce, comme le tintement d'une clochette pensa Saga qui n'avait pas quitté Anh des yeux. Ce fut donc ce dernier qui rompu le contact visuel pour regarder la jeune fille en souriant.

Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici pour le moment, je te laisse ma petite luciole (c'est ainsi qu'il la surnommait). Tiens toi prête pour 12 h 45, je ferai servir le dîner à cette heure-là.

Merci Anh, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de t'être occupé de mon ami.

Le jeune garçon se courba légèrement en signe de respect, signe qu'elle lui rendit avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

Elle se tourna vers un Saga qui ne comprenait plus rien mais qui gardait toute sa majesté due à son rang. Le sang lui monta aux joues quand elle s'aperçut que ce dernier ne portait qu'une serviette autour des hanches et probablement rien en dessous.

Elle détourna le visage à contrecœur de ce corps si beau et si puissant qu'elle aurait voulu se lover entre ces bras. Elle se trouva soudain une passion pour le tapis qui se trouvait à coté du canapé aux pieds du Grand Pope.

Saga sentit la pression se relâcher quand le gamin était sorti de la chambre, non pas qu'il ait peur de lui mais quelque chose chez lui le dérangeait et il ne savait pas quoi, en tout cas l'avoir vu dans cette chambre l'avait mis au bord de la colère et il voulait maintenant évacuer ces sentiments hors de lui. Pourtant il n'était pas question de sortir de la chambre, en tout cas pas seul... Mais puisqu'ils étaient dans une chambre pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son regard fuyant, son envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre, redoubla.

Ces deux cotés luttant, un pour céder à cette pulsion, l'autre lui disant que c'était mal, qu'elle était bien trop jeune et qu'elle méritait plus de considération pour sa première fois, car il en était sûr elle était encore pucelle.

Une véritable guerre se déchaînait en Saga, luttant de toute part mais se fut le "mauvais" coté qui pris le dessus. Les cheveux du chevalier des gémeaux étaient clairsemés de mèches grise et ces yeux si doux était devenu rouge.

Il leva la main pour lui relever le menton et accrocher son regard. Instinctivement Ambre se recula, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme devant elle, si direct presque brutal, elle recula encore d'un pas alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, avançant vers elle. Elle était devenue la proie et lui le félin chasseur. Ambre se retrouva vite contre le mur, Saga était à quelques centimètres d'elle, son désir pointant sous la serviette.

Il posa une main sur le mur à coté de sa tête et l'autre emprisonnant son visage, elle était prise au piège ce qui l'excitait davantage. Il approcha ces lèvres des siennes brutalement stoppant au bord de ces lèvres au moment où elle laissa échapper un

Non !

Perçant, mais venant du fond du cœur. Elle avait envie de lui mais pas comme ça, pas ce sauvage qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle voulait l'homme avec lequel elle avait traversé la ville en courant.

Le mauvais coté de Saga venait de faire passer dans une autre dimension les vestiges de son bon coté. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non. On ne refusait rien au Dirigeant du Sanctuaire, surtout pas quand il avait envie de quelques chose.

Il l'embrassa brutalement, sauvagement, forçant le passage de ces lèvres, plongeant sa langue au plus profond de sa gorge, explorant chaque recoin de sa bouche. Le baiser se poursuivi pendant quelques minutes qui parurent à Ambre des heures. Quand enfin il se dégageât, satisfait de son acte, son visage se décomposa à la vue de l'expression de sa compagne.

Des larmes coulaient le long des ces joues et une expression de profonde tristesse émanait d'elle, pas seulement de la tristesse mais aussi un profond désarroi et de l'incompréhension.

Elle se sentait comme violée. Son âme était déchirée.

Saga se recula. Ce qu'il voyait le toucha droit au cœur, une partie de lui voulant implorer son pardon, l'autre la frapper pour son insolence et son refus précédant. Il s'agenouilla luttant désespérément pour ne pas céder du mauvais coté.

Ambre quant à elle implorait en son for intérieur Anh de revenir vers elle, elle voulait quelqu'un pour la protéger et seul lui pouvait en être capable en ce moment. Un profond cri résonnait dans la pièce en même temps qu'un silence de mort.

Anh arriva en moins d'une minute dans la pièce comme s'il était relié par une quelconque force à elle. Il se dirigea vers elle et la pris dans ces bras sans porter un regard à Saga. Ce fut la vision de trop pour Saga, décidément il ne supportait pas ce gamin. Il se releva et fit appel à toute la puissance de son cosmos. Mais étrangement, rien ne viens. Il se trouvait comme impuissant face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il était dénué de tout pouvoir, faible comme un nouveau-né. Il chancela pour se retrouver à moitié assommé sur le canapé.

Anh laisse-moi avec lui, je vais mieux maintenant.

Non c'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas.

Je ne crains rien maintenant, fais-moi confiance.

En es-tu vraiment certaine ?

Ambre acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Anh se tourna vers le Grand Pope assez mal en point et lui jeta un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et partir de nouveau.

Elle s'approcha de Saga, avançant une main tremblante de son visage pour y dégager une mèche bleutée qui tombait devant ces yeux, redevenu aussi vert que l'émeraude la plus pure. Puis elle se releva et passa dans la pièce d'à coté, une douce musiques retentit. Quelques notes de piano parvenaient aux oreilles de Saga. Une musique douce et envoûtante à la fois. Il se leva tant bien que mal, se dirigeant vers la pièce d'où émanait cette apaisante sensation.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Ambre, assise sur un banc jouant sur un magnifique piano à queue laquée blanc. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, arrêtant momentanément de jouer, s'apprêtant à se lever pour le rejoindre.

Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et leva doucement la main pour la stopper dans son mouvement.

Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît.

Elle se remit au piano et continua son requiem.

« Elle ressemble à un ange » pensa t'il

* * *

Kaaaaaaannnnnnnnnoooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn !

Milo hurlait à pleins poumons depuis son temple à travers tout le sanctuaire.

Après la bataille sur la plage, où tous les chevaliers avaient été surpris de voir le général des mers couvrir la fuite de son frère, ils étaient rentrés au Sanctuaire. Kanon ressemblant à une loque, ces vêtements étaient en lambeaux et ces cheveux emmêlés. Une fois rentré, il avait pris une douche et s'était préparer à manger en pensant à Saga qui devait, l'espérait-il, se trouver avec sa compagne. Cette pensée le fit sourire, il était content pour lui-même si leur relation ne mènerai à rien si tant est qu'il y ai une relation. Elle paraissait si jeune et frêle.

Enfin, son repas pris, il sirotait un bon café dans lequel il faillit s'étouffer en entendant son nom.

Le susnommé essaya de reprendre constance en voyant le scorpion arrivé en son temple.

Tu devrais penser à crier plus fort tu sais, Y'A UN SOURD EN URUGAY QUI A PAS COMPRIS MON PRÉNOM !

Milo sursauta en entendant cette réplique qui le fit sourire et pris son inspiration. Kanon se jeta sur lui et mis sa main sur ça bouche.

Nonnnn pitiééééé, c'était une blague.

Milo se dégageant.

Je me disais aussi. Bon alors, il est où ton frère ?

J'en sais rien.

Te moque pas de moi, aller dis-moi où il est ?

Comment pourrais-je le savoir, puisque je suis devant toi à te parler.

C'est ton jumeau, toi plus que quiconque ici peut le localiser... -- Alors je te le demande encore une fois, où est-il ?

Kanon pourtant de bonne humeur commençait à sincèrement voir rouge, il se mit en position d'attaque et lança un :

Another Dimension !

Et Milo disparu, quelque part autre - (vous ne voulez pas savoir où, je suis sure :-))

Enfin débarrassé de son fardeau le Gémini sortit de son temple et se dirigea vers les arènes, rien de tel qu'une petite bagarre pour digérer. En passant devant le temple d'Aldébarran il remarqua que ce dernier n'était pas là, haussant un sourcil de surprise il continua son chemin.

Arrivé au temple du bélier, il constata que quelques chevaliers étaient là papotant joyeusement.

Tu viens balader en ville avec nous ? - proposa Mü

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire en ville ?

Se promener, traîner de ci de là... glander quoi... - répliqua le cancer.

Programme qui me va à merveille, je suis des vôtres.

Plus que Milo et on peut y aller - dit Aldébarran un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix...

Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra.. - répondit Kanon

Et pourquoi ?

Le gémeau se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchissait vitesse grand V (qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bavard parfois)...

Parce qu'il était fatigué, je l'ai croisé et il m'à dit qu'il était fatigué...

Muhuahahahhahahahahah - Masque de mort explosa d'un rire incontrôlé... - Milo fatigué muhahahahahahhaha et tu y as cru hahahahahhaha il doit y avoir une fille là dessous... Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf parfois muahahhahahahahahhaahahaha

Il se moque de moi là ?

Muhahahahhahahahahahhaha

Kanon un brin vexé par l'attitude du cancer croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa d'un regard sévère. Tandis que le cancer était plié de rire, une larme menaçant de coulée le long de sa joue.

Les autres souriaient se retenant de rire, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était le jumeau de Saga et qu'il valait mieux pas le mettre en boule.

Masque de Mort ne se contrôlait plus, la pression des derniers jours retombant, libérant les chevaliers du stress, elle se manifestait de différentes manières. Chez le gardien du quatrième temple c'était par le rire.

Muhahahahhahahahahhahaa

Kanon esquissa un grand sourire...

C'est qu'il se moque vraiment de moi...

Les autres éclatèrent de rire à leur tour, c'était vraiment hilarant de voir un Masque de Mort plié en deux de rire et un Kanon dépité ne sachant comment réagir face à cette situation.

Et ce fut sur cette note de bonne humeur et d'hilarité générale que nos compagnons partirent flâner en ville, entre les magasins, la glandouille, et les glaces... Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

Owari… j'espère que ça vous à plu… au prochain chapitre à vous de décider quelle tournure prendra la fic….

Pour les adeptes de « Disparition » non je ne l'ai pas mise de coté, c'est juste que je peaufine le chapitre et ça prend un peu de temps… certes beaucoup mais pas tapé…

* * *

**RAR :**

**Enyo85** – Merci ma pupuce pour avoir uploader ce chapitre car mon méchant ordi ne voulais pas mais le problème est résolu depuis puisque j'ai changé d'ordi… à tout de suite…

**Fushicho** – Oui oui une chasse aux gémeaux, j'avoue que l'idée m'a bien fait rire… voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira… merci pour ta review…

**REVIEWS SVP** ? (en bas à gauche !)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaime**r : Tout les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (ce que je déplore au plus haut point..._

_**Source** : Saint Seyia_

_Voici une nouvelle Fic qui m'est venue en écoutant une chanson que j'aime particulièrement, je ne vous dis pas le titre car vous le retrouverez dans les prochains chapitres._

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire cette fic, je tiens à remercier ma Pupuce, Enyo, ma béta lecteuse (comme je l'appelle °) pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux. Cette fic t'est dédiée, elle est pour toi Pupuce._

_Maintenant que j'ai fini de bavasser je vous laisse lire :)_

_Bonne lecture_

**NTA** : Toutes mes excuses pour le retard ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre d'écrit, je sais que je mets du temps, mais j'en ai de moins en moins pour moi. Bonne lecture ! Et merci de votre patience !

------------

C'est ainsi que se passa le samedi, Saga avec Ambre et Anh (qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais il faisait avec)…

Les autres chevaliers entre shopping et « glandouille » au soleil.

Le Dimanche se passa de la même façon pour Saga, tandis que les goldies eux s'étaient entraînés ensemble, le soir venu se préparant à la réunion du lendemain ou l'ordre était venu d'y aller habiller en costume. Le but étant qu'ils se rendent le plus présentable possible. L'interdiction leur avait été donnée d'apporter leurs armures.

**Lundi matin 8 h 50 tapante.**

Les 86 chevaliers d'Athéna et un général de Posseidon étaient devant la salle du grand pope attendant patiemment qu'on leur ouvre.

Il était impressionnant de les voir habillés ainsi, ils étaient pour la plupart en costume 3 pièces, étonnamment bien assorti.

Shaka du réprimé un « WOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW » quand il a vu arriver Masque de Mort dans un costume italien de couleur carmin, chemise assortie avec une cravate légèrement plus claire pour la faire ressortir, tout cela bien sur taillé sur mesure, marchant comme s'il était en armure. La vierge était à la limite de baver sur son propre costume blanc.

Masque de Mort était apparemment ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur ces compagnons d'arme, lui qu'on ne croyait pas civilisé, savait se rendre présentable quand il le fallait.

Un autre qui coupa le souffle à tout le monde était le poisson. Aphrodite arborait un magnifique costume de couleur sombre, sur une chemise immaculée blanche, un gilet or, ainsi qu'une cravate assortie. Il avait accroché à la boutonnière une rose blanche.

Les autres arrivèrent ainsi plus ou moins bien habillé. En bon dernier se fut Camus qui monta les marches.

Lui seul n'était pas en costume, mais était « à tomber », comme se plut à dire Shina. Il portait un pantalon de cuir moulant noir, un tee-shirt en laminé argent ainsi qu'une veste taillée cuir, semblant épousé chaques muscles de son dos.

Quelques minutes plus tard un garde ouvrit les portes de la grande salle en leur disant que la princesse n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Tous entrèrent sans mot dire, en se rappelant le vendredi et l'humeur du Grand Pope.

Les minutes s'égrenaient ainsi et pas de trace, ni de Saori, ni du Grand Pope.

**Lundi matin 9 h 35…**

Tous les chevaliers présents attendaient patiemment, en chuchotant à son voisin direct, la plupart se demandant si on se ne foutait pas royalement de leur gu (comme dirait Masque de Mort).

**Lundi matin 9 h 45…**

Un immense brouhaha s'élevait du temple du Grand Pope quand Saori fit son apparition avec la Princesse Hilda et Flamme, suivi des guerriers divins en armure.

A l'entrée de la Déesse dans la salle, le silence se fit et en un quart de secondes 86 chevaliers et un général de Poséidon plièrent genoux devant elle.

Saori ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait tant de bruit dans la salle et se demandait bien ce que Saga pouvait bien avoir dit pour les faire autant réagir. D'ailleurs ou pouvait bien être Saga, elle ne le voyait pas assis sur son trône.

Elle fit le tour de ces Chevaliers et les passa rapidement en revue. Son regard s'attarda volontiers sur le Masque de Mort du Cancer. Elle s'autorisa quelques pensées assez « coquines » avant de se reprendre et de constater que Saga n'était pas le seul à manquer à l'appel.

"Chevaliers ! Où est Milo, Chevalier du Scorpion ?"

A ce moment là Kanon senti une boule se nouer au fond de sa gorge, il avait oublié qu'il l'avait envoyé dans une autre dimension et au passage, oublié qu'il fallait aller le chercher.

Personne ne bougea, se demandant ou pouvait bien être le scorpion. A dire vrai personne ne l'avait vu depuis le samedi après midi, et personne ne s'en était soucié. Pas même Camus qui pour une fois était content de pouvoir profiter de sa solitude.

Tout le monde se regardait se posant la question muette, Kanon jouait le jeu de tout le monde, ne voulant s'expliquer et se promettant d'aller le chercher une fois la réunion terminée.

Saori s'impatientait, Mû pris alors la parole.

"Nous ne savons pas Princesse, la dernière fois que nous avons vu le Chevalier du Scorpion était samedi après midi, et depuis nous ne l'avons plus revu."

"Dans ce cas ou est Saga le Grand Pope ?"

"Nous ne l'avons pas vu ce matin déesse" – répondit en brûle-pourpoint Shaka.

Saori ne se satisfait pas de la réponse.

"Kanon où est ton frère ?"

"Je ne sais pas Princesse"

"Kanon, il est ton frère tu dois forcément savoir ou il est ? Si tel n'est pas le cas, fait appel à son cosmos. J'avais bien dis que tout le monde devait être présent sans faute ce matin à 9h00 précise, et que je tolérerai aucun retard. J'attends."

"Bien Princesse."

"Si je puis me permettre princesse, mais ont étaient tous là, dix minutes avant l'heure et ont nous fait poireauter depuis" – il regarda sa montre (une rolex je vous prie , hum il est maintenant 10 h) – "depuis je dirai à peu près 1 h 00, alors coté ponctualité vous pouvez repasser."

"MASQUE DE MORT ! Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi, tu payeras ton insolence !" (NDA : kniark kniark kniark).

"Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est vous nous accusés alors qu'ont étaient tous là et qu'il est hors de question que je paye pour deux crétins sans cervelle qui ne sont même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure."

"S I L E N C E !"

La voix de Saga venait de retentir dans la pièce. Elle était froide.

Tous y compris Saori, Hilda, Flamme et les guerriers divin retinrent leur souffle en l'entendant entrer.

Saga n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise hors du pantalon. Il traversa la pièce à grande enjambée en disant : « Le premier que j'entends parler, je l'expédie direct enfer sans passer par la case Hades ! »

Tous étaient consterner par la prestation du grand pope, quelques chose clochait, ça n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'arriver en retard et surtout de se montrer dans un état aussi lamentable devant toute une assemblée.

Etrangement, personne n'osait parler, seul Albéric mordait fortement le casque de son armure pour ne pas rigoler, car entre le fait que les chevaliers d'Athéna soient en costume cravate et le grand pope qui était débraillé, il trouvait la situation hilarante. Il n'était pas le seul parmi les guerriers divin à trouver la situation drôle. Fenrir fermait les yeux en souriant comme un dément. Tout deux espéraient qu'Hilda ne se rende pas compte de la situation.

**Lundi 10 h 30... (vive la ponctualité au sanctuaire).**

Saga sortie de ces appartements dans la tenue du grand pope et se rendit dans la grande salle. A sa grande surprise, tout le monde était dans la même position qu'il les avait laisser une demi-heure auparavant.

Il adressa un sourire amical à Saori, lui communiquant mentalement qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard le pourquoi de son retard, et qu'il en paierait les conséquences. Saori lui accorda le bénéfice du doute.

Le grand pope passa en revue tous les chevaliers présents. Il est compta brièvement et s'aperçut vite de l'absence de Milo.

"Kanon ou est Milo ?"

"Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais pas moi ou il est ! Je ne suis pas sa mère."

"KANON !"

"Bon très bien, je vais aller le chercher."

"Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux comprendre vite. Et par pitié change-toi, tu me fais honte !"

"Bien grand pope."

En se relevant l'ancien marina étouffa un juron et sorti de la salle.

"En attendant que la photocopie nous ramène l'insecte collant à la queue pointue, ce qui risque de prendre un temps certains, la séance est levée. Que tout le monde soit là à 13 h 00 précises ! Et si j'en surprends un en train de ronchonner, ou de faire des remarques désobligeantes, ou bien s'il prenait l'envie à l'un d'entre vous d'arriver en retard, il aurait à subir ma colère."

"Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

"Oui grand pope."

Répondirent en cœur les chevaliers présents avant de se relever et de sortirent dans un silence de mort.

"Masque de Mort."

Saori venait de parler.

Le susnommé fit demi-tour et s'agenouilla devant la déesse.

"Oui déesse."

"Je t'avais bien dis que tu paierais ton insolence de tout à l'heure."

"Oui déesse."

"Tu resteras donc avec moi, et tu verras que le travail que le grand pope et moi-même effectuons n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir comme tu semble le penser. A partir de maintenant je te veux à mes cotés à chaques instant".

"Oui déesse."

Le cancer serrait les points tellement forts que la jointure des articulations étaient devenues blanche.

Le reste de la matinée se passa entre l'installation des visiteurs d'Asgard, dont deux guerriers divins qui attendaient d'être dans leur chambre pour exploser de rire, un fou rire qu'ils contenaient depuis leur arrivée au sanctuaire, et l'explication entre Saga et Saori, qui se révéla être une véritable dispute ou une crise de jalousie de la part de Saori. Le cancer était partager parce qu'il entendait lors de cette dispute. Saga en prenait vraiment plein la tête, et même si le grand pope n'était pas dans le cœur du cancer, il pensait qu'il ne méritait vraiment pas les reproches que Saori lui envoyait en pleine tête.

Il avait hâte que la journée se termine pour pouvoir retourner tranquillement dans le 4ème temple. Et pourtant à cet instant il était loin de se douter de ce qu'il l'attendait.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Fushicho** : Merci pour ta review, dès qu'une autre chasse aux gémeaux est organiser tu seras informée en premier ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

**Enyo85** : Kikoo ma pupuce d'amour na moua, je suis sure ma chaise, abandonnée, seule sans toi, mais je suis sure que tu va bien, là bas en Corse. Profite bien et reviens-moi vite !

**Radiklement** : Non, non je te rassure, personne ne va mourir, je tiens trop à ces chevaliers pour leur faire du mal… Quoique… Enfin, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'aura plus. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Je vous renouvelle toutes mes excuses pour le retard que je prend dans mes fics, mais je vous promet que je fait de mon mieux. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaime**r : Tout les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (ce que je déplore au plus haut point...)_

_**Source** : Saint Seyia_

_Voici une nouvelle Fic qui m'est venue en écoutant une chanson que j'aime particulièrement, je ne vous dis pas le titre car vous le retrouverez dans les prochains chapitres._

Sachez que vous serez peut-être amenés à faire évoluer la fic, je vous demanderais certainement quelle option vous préférez pour la suite des chapitres.

Il faut juste le temps que je pose les bases de la fic (ce qui prendra quatre chapitres) et après ça sera à vous de jouer. A la fin de chaque chapitre vous aurez deux options. Il vous appartiendra de choisir. En espérant que ça vous plaira.

_Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire cette fic, je tiens à remercier ma Pupuce, Enyo, ma bêta-lecteuse (comme je l'appelle °) pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux. Cette fic t'est dédiée, elle est pour toi Pupuce._

_Maintenant que j'ai fini de bavasser, je vous laisse lire :)_

_Bonne lecture_

_ RAR :_

_**Enyo85 :** Ma pupuce, toi être toujours là pour moi ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Merci pour tout et gros bisous ma namournamoua _

_**Misaoshi **: Ne tant fait pas pour Kanon et Milo, non seulement je ne leur ferai pas de mal, mais je leur réserve un petit quelques chose... Merci pour ta review._

_

* * *

Voici un chapitre cours, mais je tenais à vous le mettre tout de même. Je m'excuse pour le retard que je prend dans toutes mes fics mais ma condition de future maman ne m'a guère laissée beaucoup de temps à moi. Ca devrait s'arranger sous peu._

_Avec toutes mes excuses de nouveau. _

------------

Etrangement, il ne régnait aucun bruit au sanctuaire depuis le retour de Saga. Il est vrai que tout le monde le craint, même si ces mêmes personnes savent qu'il s'agit de son bon côté, la plupart redoutent de voir surgir le « mauvais » Saga.

Cela ne gène en rien la personne concernée, qui certaines fois s'amuse de cet état de fait et pousse le vice un peu loin avec délectation.

Certes ce matin, ou plutôt midi, il n'avait pas fait exprès mais il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelques chose pour ne pas subir les questions des autres. Depuis qu'il avait pris la fonction de Grand Pope (même à l'insu de tous) il n'avait jamais, par Zeus au grand jamais été en retard pour quoi que ce soit. Mais là, c'était différent, il avait tout oublié, même l'ordre qu'il avait donné quelques jours plutôt. Il était en colère contre lui-même et un peu aussi contre Ambre qui avait refusé de le laisser partir. Il faut dire qu'il s'était bien rattrapé de son empressement envers la jeune fille.

Et Saori qui lui faisait une scène, comme s'ils étaient encore ensemble. Sa jalousie referait surface à chaque événement de ce genre, et pourtant il lui était dévoué ! Mais non, elle l'avait laissé tomber en prétextant qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une relation « longue durée ». Saga en avait fait les frais et il avait encore aujourd'hui du mal à accepter, mais Ambre l'avait littéralement fait oublier cela, bien que Saori venait de le lui rappeler assez durement.

Il y a des jours où vraiment on ferait mieux de rester couché , tient rester couché c'est ce qu'il avait fait… Mais sa « conscience professionnelle » l'avait bien rappelé à l'ordre et maintenant il devait en prendre pour son grade.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la porte il aperçut le cancer en train d'attendre, c'était justement là la bonne occasion pour changer de sujet et avoir un peu la paix.

Athéna et pour Masque de Mort ?

Masque de Mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui ?

Rien c'est juste qu'à force de rester à genoux, j'aie bien peur qu'il reste coincé.

Saga retenait le fou rire qui menaçait de poindre à l'idée de voir le cancer en statut et grognant parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, pas même tuer celui ou celle qui aurait l'impudence de se moquer de lui.

Se reprenant tout juste il se leva et ouvrit grand la porte pour laisser la vue du crabe à Saori.

Je te le laisse. J'ai des personnes à aller chercher, occupes-toi des préparatifs du banquet. Tu n'as le droit à l'erreur.

Bien, je vais veiller à tout mettre en place.

Saga regarda sa montre il était midi, il avait une heure pour faire le plan de table du banquet et rédiger les ordres à donner à tous les chevaliers.

Il soupirant. Il allait encore devoir raté un repas et la journée s'annonçait très mais alors très longue, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas fini de payer son retard du matin.

Inspirant pour se donner du courage il invita le cancer dans son bureau afin de lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Saori quant à elle parti pour la ville, allant chercher les artistes qui allaient jouer lors du banquet. Il était entendu qu'ils restent au sanctuaire pour la semaine, afin de s'accoutumer de l'endroit et de faire connaissance avec les chevaliers.

Arrivée devant leur hôtel, Saori fit demander Ambre et Anh qui arrivèrent un sourire inondant leurs visages. Ils étaient plus radieux que jamais.

L'heure passant à la vitesse de la lumière, tous les chevaliers étaient de retour au palais, le scorpion et le second gémeaux aussi.

Les guerriers d'Asgard firent aussi leur entrée, habillé civilement.

Le Grand Pope et Masque de Mort parlaient encore de ce foutu plan de table. Le cancer alla ensuite se placer avec ses pairs, Saga prenant la parole.

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour mon retard de ce matin, cela ne change en rien le planning que je vous avais donné pour la soirée de Samedi. Mû, Aldébarran, l'arrivée du piano à été avancé à cet après-midi. Il devrait arriver par hélicoptère vers les 15 h si tout va bien. Ramenez-le au palais, entier et sans aucune rayure, un piano de nacre comme celui que vous aller ramener est hors de prix et je doute que le sanctuaire ai les moyens de s'en payer un. Si vous avez besoin d'aide demander en, les chevaliers ne pourront pour les refuser.

Ensuite je tiens à vous annoncer une nou…

Saga venait de s'interrompre, Saori faisant son entrée, accompagnée de deux personne. Le Grand Pope était plus interloqué par la présence de la jeune fille que par l'entrée de Saori. Il ressemblait étrangement à une carpe hors de l'eau, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Les deux jeunes gens observaient les chevaliers à genoux, se posant mille et une questions. Ambre détourna le regard vers le seul homme encore debout qu'elle reconnut sans hésitation. Elle alla s'accrocher à son cou et enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux.

Tu m'as manqué.

La douce voix de la jeune femme (elle l'était devenue depuis peu) fit redescendre le dirigeant du sanctuaire sur terre.

Ambre s'il te plaît.

Saga essayait en vint de détacher sa compagne. Les autres chevaliers regardaient la scène avec amusement et se demandaient bien comment cela allait se terminer.

Saori n'appréciait pas la situation. De quel droit cette fille s'accrochait ainsi à **SON** gémeau, comment pouvait-elle se montrer en public de la sorte. N'avait-elle donc aucune manière. La déesse commençait sérieusement à voir rouge. Elle comprenait maintenant son retard du matin, sa tenue en arrivant, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Il l'avait oubliée, elle ne comptait plus pour lui.

Saga chuchotait à l'oreille sa compagne.

Ambre s'il te plaît.

Pas avant que tu m'ais fais un câlinou.

Ambre…

Le ton était menaçant et doux à la fois.

Anh qui connaissait son amie comme sa poche savait qu'elle ne lâcherait prise que quand elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Et plus « tête de mule » qu'elle on ne faisait pas.

Le silence régnait dans la salle, des sourires affichés sur tous les visages sauf sur celui de Saori.

SAGA !

La voix qui était entre l'hystérie, la colère et la tristesse émanaient de Saori qui n'avait pu en supporter plus.

Où te crois-tu ? Un peu de tenue je te prie, nous avons des invités ici. Ton comportement est inadmissible depuis ce matin, tu ne respecte rien ni personnes. Je te relève de tes fonctions. Hors d'ici !

Elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle voulait lui faire du mal, autant qu'elle souffrait à l'instant présent. La princesse venait de comprendre l'erreur qu'elle avait fait un an plutôt quand elle avait arrêté sa relation avec Saga, elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse lever les yeux sur une autre fille qu'elle. Elle espérait qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête mais non, il l'avait tout simplement oubliée.

Ambre en sursautant avait quelque peu lâchée sa prise, il n'en fallut pas plus à Saga pour profiter de la situation et la détacher.

L'ambiance était tendue et le visage du Grand Pope insondable, même Kanon n'arrivait pas à savoir dans quel était état d'esprit était son frère.

Le premier des gémeaux avança doucement vers la princesse, dégrafant son habit de Grand Pope et le laissa choir devant Saori, lui jetant un regard indifférent.

Soit.

Puis il sortit sans mot de plus. Saori était bouché bée, pétrifiée sur place. Seul Anh semblait revenir sur terre avant les autres, s'adressa à Saori.

Et ça n'est pas à ce moment que vous êtes censée lui courir après et lui dire que vous êtes désolée ?

La déesse se baissa et ramassa le tissu, le serrant contre elle, comme si lui était plus précieux que ça propre vie, prenant la direction de ses quartiers, hurlant un « DEHORS ! »

L'incompréhension était totale, Ayoros reprenant tant bien que mal la situation et les chevaliers sortant du palais.

Dohko s'approcha de Kanon.

Kanon ?

La question était posée.

Parti, je ne sais pas où mais parti, je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus.

Mû et Aldébarran se mirent d'accord pour exécuter le « dernier » ordre du Grand Pope, bien qu'il ne soit plus au sanctuaire pour le moment.

Tout le monde se mit d'accord pour faire de même. Ils n'allaient pas ruiner le travail qu'avait fait le Grand Pope. Et tous se mirent en route pour effectuer leurs propres taches, seul Kanon était parti afin de retrouver son frère.


End file.
